Lavender Shadow
by Little Wings
Summary: Tomoyo is a quiet girl who no-one notices. But when she goes to America on exchange for three months, will she be the same timid, quiet girl when she gets back? Or will she turn heads? Better than it sounds. ExT, R&R plz
1. Exchange

LAVENDER SHADOW  
  
Rhapsody - HEY! Wats up? This is another of my CCS fics, I do these and Harry Potter. Anyway, I'll get on with the story and put in a little description of where the four main characters stand. Plus my own character that you might want to know about.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything but the plot. I also don't own 'Born to try' it belongs to Delta Goodrem. Very, very talented singer/songwriter.  
  
Character Descriptions  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo - Really quiet, studies hard on her grades, piano and singing. Sakura's still her best friend, Tomoyo lives with her mum and the maids but her mum's hardly ever home. 15 yrs old, yr 10  
  
Kinomoto Sakura - Very popular, still a cheerleader, dense, happy, dating Syaoran and Tomoyo's her bestie. Lives with her Dad, Touya and Kero. 15 yrs old, yr 10  
  
Hiiragazawa Eriol - Very popular, on the soccer team, dating OC called Sachiho Mika, his best friend is Syaoran and he still lives with Nakuru and Spinel. He also plays the piano and sings well (like Tomoyo). 16 yrs old, yr 10  
  
Li Syaoran - Like the other two, very popular, on the soccer team, best friends with Eriol and finally started going out with Sakura. Lives by himself in an apartment. 16 yrs old, yr 10  
  
Sachiho Mika - Cheerleader, in the popular clique with Sakura, she looks a bit like Sailor Moon without the pigtails and her hair goes down to her shoulder blades. Mika has blue eyes and is girlfriend of Eriol. 15 yrs old, yr 10  
  
"Exchange"  
  
It was a cold winter day and Tomoyo sat next to her best friend, Sakura, in maths class and she was scribbling on her book, wishing Sakura would talk to her. It wasn't that Sakura was ignoring her, it was that she was the most popular girl in Seiju High and other people talked to her a lot.  
  
RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG  
  
Everyone immediately got up and filed out the door. Sakura waited for her best friend.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, boring class, huh?" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Yeah" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Wanna go for hot chocolate with a few people?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Tomoyo said, knowing full well that Sakura's group wouldn't even know who she was, nor wanting her there.  
  
"Great! Oh, HEY! MIKA!" Sakura waved to her blonde friend. Mika turned and grinned.  
  
"Hey Sakura, how's it going?" Mika said.  
  
"Great. Where's Eriol, Syaoran, Chiharu and Yamazaki?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm not su - oh, there she is!" Mika pointed to a Red-head running toward them.  
  
"HEY GIRLS!" Chiharu squealed. Unfortuanately for her and Tomoyo, Chiharu lost balance and knocked both herself and Tomoyo to the ground.  
  
"Ouch" Tomoyo whispered, gathering her things.  
  
"Jeez, watch it where you're going next time uh..Mika, what's her name?" Chiharu yelled.  
  
Mika just shrugged and shook her head.  
  
"Her name is Tomoyo, Chi, and it was your fault" Sakura said, helping her best friend off the ground.  
  
"Oh please. Don't tell me SHE'S coming" Chiharu looked at Tomoyo with disgust.  
  
"Um, Sakura? I think I'll just head home, ok?" Tomoyo said quietly.  
  
"Ok then" Sakura bit her lip and gave her a quick hug.  
  
Tomoyo walked home by herself, kicking the rocks. Why was she always in the shadows? No-one ever noticed her. When she reached her mansion, she ran straight up to her room and looked at her own reflection.  
  
Her long black hair was shiny and curled slightly at the bottom that was down to her mid-back . Tomoyo had curves in all the right places and a creamy complexion. But there was some things missing. The sparkle in her eyes that shone when she was ten wasn't there anymore. Dull purple eyes replaced the amethyst gems once there. No smile played on her peach pink lips like it did. Tomoyo then observed her clothes.  
  
She had a long-sleeved black turtleneck on with a pair of faded blue jeans and a long beige coat, a bit like a trench coat. Her hair was up in a ponytail bun and her hands were in lavender gloves that Sakura had given her a two christmases ago.  
  
"Tomoyo! Can you come down her for a minute?" Sonomi called.  
  
"Um, yeah" Tomoyo shouted back. She ran down the stairs to meet her mother.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, take your coat and gloves off" Sonomi said. She obliged.  
  
"What did you want to talk about, okaa-san?" (Rhapsody - that is mother, right?) Tomoyo asked.  
  
"You got that three-month exchange trip you applied for! Isn't that great?" Sonomi grinned.  
  
"Really? Wow. Who will be staying here? Who will I be staying with?" Tomoyo asked, sitting on the couch next to Sonomi.  
  
"A girl called Da-ko-ta Nel-so-n" Sonomi took the time to pronounce her name "will be staying here. You'll be staying with Jordyn McAllister, her information is here, along with a picture"  
  
Tomoyo took the information and opened the folder. A girl around her age was smiling up at her. The girl had dark brown hair streaked with orange and her hair was up in a ponytail with a wisp at the front left out. Pretty brown eyes glittered with the smile.  
  
Tomoyo picked up the phone. She had to call Sakura. Figuring she'd still be out, Tomoyo rang her cell phone.  
  
"Hey, Sakura here" Sakura's voice said.  
  
"Sakura, it's Tomoyo, you'll never BELIEVE what's happened!" Tomoyo said excitedly.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked, in the same excited tone.  
  
"I'm going to America for three months!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"Really?! That's great! But I'll miss you so much!" Sakura said.  
  
"We can always use phone calls and letters" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but it still won't be the same" Sakura whined.  
  
"It won't be that bad. Three months isn't a long time" Tomoyo said fairly.  
  
"It's a quarter of a year" Sakura pointed out.  
  
"Oh" Tomoyo said.  
  
"When are you leaving?" Sakura asked.  
  
"In three days I think" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"THREE DAYS?! Ohhh, you owe me!" Sakura warned.  
  
"I promise to bring you presents okay? Kero too" Tomoyo reassured her.  
  
"I guess. .listen, I'm sorry but I really gotta go, shutup Eriol!" Sakura laughed. "But I'll talk to you soon. Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja!" Tomoyo hung up the phone.  
  
Tomoyo dragged out her suitcase and started to pack her clothes and other things that she'd need. When she was finally done, Tomoyo had stuffed two suitcases full of what she'd need. But she left a bit of room in one to fit things that she would buy over in America.  
  
The next day, Tomoyo quickly threw on a pair of black dance/jazz pants and a white hoodie that was two sizes too big. She brushed her teeth, grabbed her bag and slipped her feet into her white, black and silver sketchers. For once, Tomoyo was running late.  
  
"Hey-Sakura" She gasped in between breaths.  
  
"Hey, what took you so long?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You rubbed off on me" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Oh really?" Sakura laughed.  
  
"Yeah. What are you doing after school?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I have extra cheerleading practise" Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's ok. I think I'll stay behind and practise piano a bit, I haven't been all week" Tomoyo said.  
  
"So what about this exchange trip, huh? Sounds pretty cool. When did you apply?" Sakura asked.  
  
"About two months ago, I'd totally forgotten about it" Tomoyo shrugged.  
  
Just then, Syaoran came up beside Sakura and swung and arm across her shoulders.  
  
"Who's that?" He asked, nodding his head to Tomoyo.  
  
"Erm..I'm Daidouji Tomoyo" Tomoyo muttered.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, hey Sakura, wanna come to my place this weekend?" Syaoran shook off her introduction.  
  
"Sure" Sakura replied. "Coming to class, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah" Tomoyo followed the couple to homeroom.  
  
The day went by fairly quickly and was soon over. Tomoyo went straight for the music room. To her surprise, Eriol was there. But just as she expected, he took no notice of her and walked straight past. She shrugged it off, just thinking he had detention or something and walked up to the red-haired teacher.  
  
"Tomoyo! How have you been?" Tanaka-Sensei greeted her.  
  
"Good. I just want to go over that song I wrote" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Sure. I hope I can talk you into performing it when you get back home?" Tanaka-Sensei said hopefully.  
  
"Oh, I don't know" Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"You're very talented Tomoyo, it's a great song. There's a music festival in a week after you get back. They accept three undiscovered acts and the rest are famous singers. A lot of people show up every year" Tanaka-Sensei said.  
  
"Yeah, I've been to a few with Sakura" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"So how about it, if I can get you in?" The pretty teacher pressed.  
  
"Isn't it really hard though?" Tomoyo asked uncertainly.  
  
"I have a few connections at the music festival" Tanaka-Sensei said simply.  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "Ok" she gave in.  
  
"Great. Let's practise that song" her teacher said.  
  
Tomoyo sat herself at the piano and played the introduction.  
  
"Doing everything that I believe in  
  
Going by the rules that I've been taught  
  
More understanding of what's around me  
  
And protected from the walls of love  
  
All that you see is me  
  
And all I truly believe  
  
That I was born to try  
  
I've learned to love  
  
Be understanding  
  
And believe in life  
  
But you've got to make choices  
  
Be wrong or right  
  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like  
  
But I was born to try  
  
No point in talking what you should have been  
  
And regretting the things that went on  
  
Life's full of mistakes, destinies and fate  
  
Remove the clouds look at the bigger picture  
  
And all that you see is me  
  
And all I truly believe  
  
That I was born to try  
  
I've learned to love  
  
Be understanding  
  
And believe in life  
  
But you've got to make choices  
  
Be wrong or right  
  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like  
  
But I was born to try  
  
All that you see is me  
  
All I truly believe  
  
All that you see is me  
  
And all I truly believe  
  
That I was born to try  
  
I've learned to love  
  
Be understanding  
  
And believe in life  
  
But you've got to make choices  
  
Be wrong or right  
  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like  
  
But I was born to try  
  
But you've got to make choices  
  
Be wrong or right  
  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like  
  
But I was born to tryyyyyyy" She sang.  
  
"Wow Tomoyo. You have the strongest voice I've ever heard. It really comes from the heart, doesn't it?" Tanaka-Sensei said.  
  
"Well, yeah, it does" Tomoyo hesitated for a second.  
  
"That's great. Do you want to practice a little more? I have to go though and I'll be back in an hour" Tanaka-Sensei said.  
  
"Okay. I'll be gone by then anyway" Tomoyo said.  
  
[+]=[+]=[+]=[+]=[+]=[+]=[+]=[+]=[+]=[+]  
  
"Ooohhh, I'll miss you heaps! Call me the MINUTE you get there!" Sakura hugged her best friend.  
  
"I promise, I will" Tomoyo promised. She hugged her mother then went to board the plane.  
  
"Bye, I'll miss you!" Tomoyo blew kisses to her mother and Sakura.  
  
She checked in and found her seat quickly.  
  
"Would you like anything before take-off, miss?" The air host said.  
  
"Uh, could I have a blanket and a head set please?" Tomoyo asked him.  
  
"Of course. Just a minute" He went to get her requested items.  
  
"Here you are" The air host gave her a blanket and a head set.  
  
"Thanks" Tomoyo said.  
  
In ten minutes, the plane was up in the air. Lunch came soon and to Tomoyo's horror, it didn't looked a little plastic.  
  
A dry sandwich with limp lettuce and a small amount of salad, a warm yogurt and a bruised apple was in front of her. She forced half the sandwich down and ate around the bruises on the apple but didn't even touch the yogurt.  
  
Tomoyo made herself comfortable in her seat and covered herself with the thin blanket and put some music on. In a matter of minutes, she'd drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
%!!!!!!%  
  
"Excuse me, miss, but the plane has landed" A soft voice and a gentle shake woke Tomoyo up.  
  
She rubbed her eyes and gathered her things. Tomoyo went through the tunnel thing to the gate and saw the family she'd be staying with. Jordyn McAllister was surrounded by an older girl and boy and a woman and a man.  
  
"Hey, I'm Jordyn. You must be Tomoyo, here, let me take your things" Jordyn smiled at her.  
  
"I'm Volkers, but everyone calls me Volks. I'm 19 and that's my twin brother, Bailey" The older girl said, indicating to the boy who was her twin. They both had light brown hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Eleanor and this is George but just call us Mom and Dad" said the woman. She had dark brown hair and warm chocolate eyes like Jordyn. The man had dirty blonde hair and the twins' blue eyes.  
  
"I'm beat. Let's be off then, huh?" Jordyn yawned.  
  
Rhapsody - So what do you think for the first chappie? The next one will be the only one that will take place in America, since I want to get on with the whole E/T type thing. Please review! 


	2. New Me

LAVENDER SHADOW  
  
Rhapsody - Hello everyone. Now that Tomoyo's in America, remember it's summer or something. And it'll be spring in Tomoeda when she gets back so she won't be in winter clothes. May change the rating  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything but the plot. I also don't own 'Born to try' it belongs to Delta Goodrem. Very, very talented singer/songwriter.  
  
"New Me"  
  
Tomoyo woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar room. Then she remembered. She was in America! Jordyn was sitting on the end of her bed, reading a magazine.  
  
"Oh hey! Sorry, did I wake you?" Jordyn said in her american accent.  
  
"No, you didn't" Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"Today is going to be SO fun. Are you too tired?" Jordyn asked.  
  
"Uh-uh, I'm wide awake" She answered.  
  
"Wanna go shopping? The mall is like, heaps big. There is so many shops, I go shopping with Leeyah and all my other friends and sometimes Volks when she has the time" Jordyn grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I love shopping. I don't go very often" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Why not? Every girl needs a shopping trip at least once a month!" Jordyn said with a frown.  
  
"Well..I don't have many friends, only one actually I'm really quiet and my best and only friend is the most popular girl in school, we've known each other forever, and I go when she has the time for me" Tomoyo explained.  
  
"You know what? I'm gonna bring you out of your shell. When you get back to Japan, you be a whole new girl. I'm gonna take you to get your belly pierced and, oh my gosh! We'll each get tattoos! Just small ones, big ones look really dangerous and tryhard" Jordyn clapped her hands together.  
  
"Uhm.." Tomoyo bit her lip.  
  
"Oh come on! Anyway, let's go have some breakfast!" Jordyn said. The went downstairs.  
  
"Good Morning, Mom, Volks. Where have Dad and Bailey gone?" Tomoyo asked politely.  
  
"Hey honey. George is at work and Bailey went to a party last night, he should be home around noon" Eleanor said.  
  
"Hey Mom, can we go shopping today? Volks can come if she wants to" Jordyn grabbed a piece of toast.  
  
"Sure, just be back before five, ok? When are you leaving?" Eleanor asked.  
  
"About ten. It's nine o'clock now" Jordyn said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming. I need new shoes anyway" Volks said.  
  
"May I please be excused?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Of course! You don't need to ask. Oh, you're so polite, I hope it rubs off on my kids" Eleanor smiled and ruffled Jordyn's hair.  
  
"Stop it, Mom!" Jordyn exclaimed with her mouth full of toast. Volks laughed.  
  
Tomoyo left the table and took a shower. She quickly got dressed in one of her usual plain outfits and grabbed her bag and purse. When Tomoyo got back downstairs, Jordyn yelled from the bathroom that she'd be another ten minutes.  
  
"Could I use your phone?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah, here" Volks grabbed the cordless phone off the hook and threw it to Tomoyo, who easily caught it. She dialed Sakura's home number.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Touya speaking" Touya said.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Touya, this is Tomoyo, can I speak to Sakura please?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll just get her" Touya said. Tomoyo heard a faint yell of 'KAIJUU!'  
  
"Hello?" Sakura's voice went through the phone breathlessly.  
  
"Hey Sakura, it's Tomoyo" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"TOMOYO! How are you? How was your flight?" Sakura asked excitedly.  
  
"Both good. I'm going shopping with Jordyn and Volks today" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Cool. Are they nice? Oh you'll never guess what happened..." Sakura and Tomoyo talked awhile longer until Jordyn was ready.  
  
"I have to go, sorry. Ja ne Sakura!" Tomoyo said and hung up the phone.  
  
Jordyn was wearing a white pleated mini-skirt with a black studded belt and a blue and white top that said '68. Do me and I'll owe you one' and on her feet were chunky black mid-shin high platform boots. Her red-streaked hair was down.  
  
"You ready?" Jordyn looked at Tomoyo's navy blue knee-length skirt and white ¾ button up top and plain mary-janes.  
  
"Yes" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Cool. Let's go shopping!" Jordyn yelled and bounded out the door. She quickly popped her head back in the door.  
  
"Volks! You coming?" She called.  
  
"Yeah, give me a second" Volks called back. When the older girl was ready, they went to the mall.  
  
^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^ ````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Ooohhhh, I've never been in so much pain!" Tomoyo groaned.  
  
"Me either. Ouch. I'm so glad you opened up to me. Now all I have to do is get you to be louder and actually wear those clothes" Jordyn winced.  
  
Tomoyo had gotten her bellybutton pierced and since Jordyn already had hers done and she didn't want Tomoyo to be alone, she got another hole in her ear. Now she had four in one ear and five in the other. While Tomoyo got her hair washed and blowdried, Jordyn changed her red streaks to blonde streaks. Tomoyo had flatly refused to get coloured hair. They had also been walking around shopping for hours and to top it all off, they both each had a new tattoo.  
  
Jordyn got two, a small playboy bunny on her left breast and a vine going up her middle finger on her right hand . Tomoyo's was on her lower stomach, so you could just see the top of it when she wore hipsters. It said the word 'clow' in japanese with wings coming out of each side of the word (Rhapsody - I am so getting a tattoo like that when I'm older but I'm gonna make it say cherry blossom {sakura} in japanese instead of clow)  
  
"Do you think we can survive the pain?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No, but we can try" Jordyn moaned.  
  
"I think we should head home, you two look like your gonna die on the spot" Volks giggled. She'd been too chicken to get a tattoo or another piercing, since all four sides of her belly button were done already and two holes in each ear.  
  
"Mmmm" Tomoyo and Jordyn said in unison. A girl with light blonde hair and green eyes came up to them.  
  
"Jordy! How are you? You changed your hair again!" The girl smiled and went to hug Jordyn but she took a step back.  
  
"This is Tomoyo, and we've both just got new piercings and tattoos so we're in a lot of pain" Jordyn rolled her eyes then smiled. "Tomoyo, this is Belinda Chase, one of my friends"  
  
"Nice to meet you" Belinda grinned.  
  
"Likewise" Tomoyo returned the smile and nodded.  
  
"We gotta go Bel, see you on Monday if we don't hurt too much!" Jordyn laughed.  
  
"Ok then, bye!" Belinda walked off.  
  
When the three girls got home, Eleanor fussed over Jordyn and Tomoyo. They had, of course, gotten her's and Sonomi's permission to get their piercings and tattoos.  
  
"Oh girls, you poor things! Only fifteen and gotten needles all over! Why don't you put your swimming costumes on and both hop in the spa? I'll get it ready" Eleanor went to the huge bathroom to get the big spa ready.  
  
Jordyn and Tomoyo put their swimmers on gingerly and Tomoyo put a waterproof patch over her belly button.  
  
"Okay girls, you have three towels each and I put bath crystals, radox, bath bombs and more therapy oils in. I hope you feel better. Oh and there's pink lemodade on the side" Eleanor rushed out of the room.  
  
Six big black towels rested on the sink and two glasses of pink lemonade were on the side of the spa. Two eye masks and two waterproof bath pillows on the side. Tomoyo and Jordyn rested their heads on the pillows and put the eye masks on.  
  
"Mmm" Tomoyo moaned in satisfaction.  
  
"Much, much better" Jordyn agreed..  
  
"What are your hobbies? I actually don't know that much about you" Tomoyo said.  
  
"I like hanging out with my boyfriend, Maddox, and going on double dates with Leeyah and Tom. I love my friends and family, I like dancing and going to clubs. I like music by Candice Alley and Justin Timberlake. What about you?" Jordyn asked.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend, obviously, and I only have one friend, which is Sakura. She, and one other teachers are the only people in the whole school who know my name. I love playing the piano and singing and I dance and go to my gym to keep fit" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Your gym?" Jordyn asked.  
  
"Yeah. My mother is very rich, so she used one of the rooms to make me a private gym and dance studio" Tomoyo said meekly. She hated talking about her family's wealth.  
  
Jordyn whistled. "Wow, I never knew you were THAT rich!"  
  
"Tomorrow, we start on your clothes and I think we'll skip Monday and on Tuesday, you become louder and wear the clothes we picked out" Jordyn said.  
  
"The clothes WE picked out?" Tomoyo said skeptically.  
  
"Ok, the clothes I picked but hey" Jordyn shrugged.  
  
The two girls lay in silence for half an hour, soaking up the warm water that relieved their pains and aches. When they got out, they had dinner and easily fell asleep.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ &_@_&_@_&_@_&_@_&_@_&_@  
  
"Jordy, I am not wearing this!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
Tomoyo was wearing denim pedal pushers with three buckles down the bottom of each side. She was also wearing a white collared capsleeve top that showed her flat stomach to just above her belly button that said in black writing 'Been there. Done that. Doing it again later' and her hair was in a ponytail. Her white, black and silver sketchers were on her feet.  
  
"Yes! Yes you are. We didn't buy them for nothing, and it's not showing too much of your belly" Jordyn reassured her.  
  
Jordyn was wearing white denim flares with silver sparkles up the sides and a pink spaghetti strap top that showed a little clevage. She too, had sneakers on but her hair was left down again.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and picked up her satchel bag. Jordyn did the same. They both went downstairs for some breakfast.  
  
"My, don't you girls look nice" George said over the top of his paper.  
  
"Thanks, Dad" Jordyn and Tomoyo said at the same time. They laughed.  
  
"W'sup" Bailey came trudging into the kitchen, still half asleep.  
  
"Don't you have work today, Dear?" Eleanor asked.  
  
"Nah. Took the day off. Can't stand the shithole" Bailey poured some cereal into his bowl.  
  
"Don't talk like that" Eleanor scolded.  
  
"Well, I'd better get down to the college, see y'all later" Volks gave everyone a quick kiss and ran out the door.  
  
"What does she study?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"She training to be a make-up artist, so far Volks has top grades, I'm so proud of her" Eleanor said. George grunted. Eleanor shook her head and went back to cooking.  
  
"We'd best be off too. Bye everyone!" Jordyn waved and dragged Tomoyo out the door.  
  
"I'm scared. What if everyone hates me?" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"They won't hate you, I promise. Just speak up and keep your head high" Jordyn said.  
  
"Okay" Tomoyo squeaked.  
  
/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\  
  
"Oh I can't believe your leaving this soon!" Jordyn wiped a tear from her eyes.  
  
"I know! But I promise I'll write and call and talk to you on the internet, lavender_shadow@hotmail, email me!" Tomoyo gave her friend a hug, then the rest of the family.  
  
"Mine is punk_starlet_07@hotmail. You'd better do all three" Jordy sniffed.  
  
"Bye Mom, Dad, Bailey, Volks! I'll see you. .er. .later!" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Ok sweetie, hope your flight is ok!" Eleanor hugged her and kissed her head.  
  
"Love y'all!" Tomoyo blew one last kiss before she returned home.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
"Okaa-san! Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed and ran into their arms.  
  
"Wow Tomoyo, you've really loosened up! You won't be meek, timid, shy little Tomoyo anymore! You'll be popular, loud, goreous Tomoyo! You should try out for the squad, Mika's so upset that Eriol dumped her! So she quit and now the spot should be yours! You've done dance and a little gymnastics" Sakura said.  
  
"Well..sure!" A little of the old Tomoyo tried to push through but the new Tomoyo forced it aside.  
  
"It's so good that this trip made you more outgoing Tomoyo, I'm so glad!" Sonomi smiled.  
  
"Me too!" Tomoyo grinned.  
  
|  
|  
| \ / \ /  
\/  
  
Rhapsody - 2nd chapter done! Slightly shorter than the last but I'll make up for it in the next chapter, if I don't get 5+ reviews, I won't continue. Sorry! Review plz! Oh, how many of you can guess how old I am? 


	3. New Talents

LAVENDER SHADOW  
  
Little Wings - Hello everyone. Now that Tomoyo's in America, remember it's summer or something. And it'll be spring in Tomoeda when she gets back so she won't be in winter clothes. May change the rating. Changed my pen name.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything but the plot. I also don't own 'Born to try' it belongs to Delta Goodrem. Very, very talented singer/songwriter.  
  
Reviewers -  
  
Lina - Thank you for reading. I hope this update is as soon as you wanted it  
  
Sakura Avalone - Thank you for reading. I'm glad you like my story  
  
"New Talents"  
  
"Woo-hoo! Tomoyo, you look GREAT!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Tomoyo was wearing a white fitted shirt that just covered her bellybutton with pink glittery writing that said 'Screw princess. I wanna be QUEEN!" and a black, pink and white thin vertical stripe mini-skirt. Her hair was in two ponytail buns and she had chunky black boot's like Jordyn's.  
  
"Thanks!" She grinned.  
  
"We'd better be going then" Sakura and Tomoyo walked happily to school.  
  
When they went through the gate, whispers were thrown around.  
  
'Oh my gosh, is that the Daidouji girl? Isn't she a nerd?'  
  
'Wow, she's changed!'  
  
'Dude, the Daidouji chick got HOT'  
  
'What's her name? She was the one on that exchange trip, right?'  
  
Tomoyo smiled inwardly at the tidbits she heard from other people's conversations. Today was it. This day would determine if she was going to be a geeky loner for the rest of her schooling or a popular girl like Sakura. She tossed her head put a grin on her face and followed to Sakura to her friends.  
  
"Whoa. Is that really Sakura's best friend? Weren't you a loser?" Chiharu said in amazement.  
  
"Chiharu!" Sakura warned.  
  
"You really did change since I saw you last" Syaoran looked her up and down.  
  
"Uh-huh" Eriol murmered. He was trying to be subtle while he checked her out. The bell rang.  
  
"Well, that's the bell, I have to be going" Tomoyo flashed an award-winning smile to the group and went with Sakura to homeroom.  
  
"They like you, oh, this will be so cool! I mean, now that we're both in the same group and stuff. Oh, I saw Eriol checking you out..hint, hint. I'd MUCH rather go on double dates with you than Mika" Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"What?!" She asked innocently.  
  
"You haven't changed one bit" Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
Homeroom, as usual, was a bore, and it was time for Sakura and Tomoyo to go to their english class.  
  
"Crap! I have my music lesson! I totally forgot, see you soon" Tomoyo ran to the music room.  
  
Again, she saw Eriol Hiiragazawa there. A slight frown clouded her face but she didn't have too much time to think about it, as Tanaka-Sensei came into the room.  
  
"Hi. I decided to make this a combined lesson, since you both play the same instrument" Tanaka-Sensei smiled. "Did you have a good time in America Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. What do you mean by 'combined' lesson? He doesn't..do..does he?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Eriol plays the piano too" Tanaka-Sensei explained. "I though you knew that"  
  
"Uh..well, want me to go over my song first? If that's ok with you Hiiragazawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It's Eriol, Tomoyo?" He paused for permission to use her first name. When she nodded, he continued. "It's fine for you to start"  
  
Tomoyo sat down at the piano and started her song. Eriol watched in awe as her fingers flew delicately across the keys. Her voice was one of an angel's and could draw anyone in at the sound of it. He watched at how happy she was when she sang.  
  
"..But I was born tooooo trryyyyyyyy" Tomoyo finished.  
  
"That was really good" Eriol complimented  
  
"Thank you" Tomoyo said softly. "Tanaka-Sensei? I was wondering if I could do a different song at the festival?"  
  
Tomoyo had found out a few days after she got to America that she'd be playing at the music festival.  
  
"Of course. Which song is it? One of your own?" Tanaka-Sensei asked.  
  
"I'm actually not sure yet" Tomoyo said apologetically.  
  
Jordyn had taught her how to play the guitar for 30 minutes to an hour every day and her and Tomoyo had written a song together.  
  
"That's okay, I have faith in you and your songs, but when you do know, I just want to see if it was alright to do at the festival, it's only in a week" the teacher said. "Eriol, your turn"  
  
It was his turn to sit at the piano and play the song by Moving Pictures.  
  
"Well there's a little boy waiting at the counter of the corner shop He's been waiting down there, waiting half the day, They never ever see him from the top He gets pushed around, knocked to the ground, He gets to his feet and he says...  
  
What about me? It isn't fair I've had enough, now I want my share Can't you see, I wanna live But you just take more than you give  
  
Well, there's a pretty girl serving at the counter of the corner shop She's been waiting back there, waiting for a dream, Her dreams walk in and out, they never stop Well, she's not too proud, to cry out loud She runs to the street and she screams...  
  
What about me? It isn't fair I've had enough, now I want my share Can't you see, I wanna live But you just take more than you give  
  
More than you give...  
  
Take a step back and see the little people They might be young, but they're the ones that make the big people big So listen as they whisper: "What about me?"  
  
And now I'm standing on the corner, all the world's gone home Nobody's changed, nobody's been saved And I'm feeling cold and alone I guess I'm lucky, I smile a lot But sometimes I wish for more than I've got...  
  
What about me? It isn't fair I've had enough, now I want my share Can't you see, I wanna live But you just take more than you give  
  
What about me? What about me?"  
  
"I never knew you sing that well" Tomoyo said.  
  
"That was fantastic by both of you! Tomoyo, you really need to crack down on getting your song sorted. Bye" Tanaka-Sensei said.  
  
They started to walk back to english.  
  
"You know, we've known each other since we were 10, 11? But I dan't know anything about you" Eriol said.  
  
"What do you wanna know? Sit down, I'll tell you anything you like" Tomoyo sat under the cherry blossom, motioning for Eriol to sit beside her.  
  
"Ok. Tell me something I would've never guessed about you" He said.  
  
"Alright. I love heavy metal and rock music and I have a tattoo" Tomoyo said lightly.  
  
"You're joking" Eriol said bluntly.  
  
"Uh-uh. I have every album from Cypress Hill, Metallica, Good Charlotte and Red Hot Chili Peppers, plus more. And here's my tattoo" Tomoyo pulled the top of her skirt down slightly.  
  
"Ahh. Clow. I remember those days" Eriol smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Remember when we were always trying to get Sakura and Syaoran together?" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Naturally. Those were some pretty crazy plans" Eriol joined in the laughing.  
  
"Do you remember the one where.." Tomoyo and Eriol took a trip down memory lane. (Wings - hehe)  
  
"What happened?" Eriol said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked, knowing full-well what he meant.  
  
"You know what I mean" Eriol said in the same tone.  
  
"You three got popular and left me behind, I wasn't one to get everyone's attention so you all moved on and forgot about me, just because I wasn't popular. Except Sakura" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"I'm not an attention-seeker" Eriol said a bit louder.  
  
"I didn't say you were! But the fact that you just threw away a great friendship because I was shy about meeting new people?" Tomoyo narrowed her eyes.  
  
"It's not my fault your so timid" Eriol snapped.  
  
"You know what? You still could've been nice to me. Acknowledged that I exist, maybe if you'd hung on to that friendship then things would've turned out different. But then you and Li just totally forgot. If that's how you treat you're oldest friends, then I don't want to be one of yours" Tomoyo spat.  
  
"I-I'm sorry" Eriol muttered.  
  
"Fine" Tomoyo just stared at her hands.  
  
"I should've been nicer to you" Eriol said sympathetically.  
  
The bell rang. Students started filing out of classrooms.  
  
"We just skipped two whole periods!" Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"Ah well. Can't hurt to skip the rest then. Probably safer, only Tanaka- Sensei's seen us today" Eriol suggested.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "I've never done this before"  
  
"There's always a first time for everything. Besides, we have the day to do whatever we want. Even you have to admit it's pretty cool, I'm not up to learning shit today" Eriol rested his hands behind his head.  
  
"You didn't have THAT attitude five years ago" Tomoyo raised a perfect eyebrow.  
  
"People change" Eriol smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Oh really?" Tomoyo said flirtaciously.  
  
"Yeah.." Eriol lowered his head, looking at her lips, inching nearer and nearer. Tomoyo did the same.  
  
"Hey guys! Skipping class? Tsk tsk tsk" Sakura waved a finger at them.  
  
"I'm sorry" Eriol and Tomoyo sprang apart and muttered the same words.  
  
"What have we got here? Are we interrupting something? Your head were dangerously close, you know" Syaoran's amber eyes sparkled. Very, very rare.  
  
"I-I..uh..I was going to..um..tell him a secret" Tomoyo said uncertainly, hoping that they'd buy the excuse.  
  
"Oh, ok" Sakura, dense as she is, accepted it. Syaoran just shook his head.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, wanna skip the rest of the day to practice cheerleading? I have my tryout this afternoon and I could use some pointers" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"You BAD girl!" Sakura grinned. "Sure, let's do it!"  
  
"Great. Well, let's leave the boys to do whatever they wanna do, and lets go practice" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
($)-($)-($)-($)-($)-($)-($)-($)-($)  
  
"And a one two three four five six seven eight! Good, Tomoyo, that standing back tuck is coming along well" Sakura praised.  
  
"Thanks. Whoa, look at the time! It's nearly time for my tryout!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"It is too. I bet you'll do great" Sakura said happily.  
  
"I really hope so" Tomoyo bit her lip.  
  
"Oh my god! My first game, my first performance!" Tomoyo said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah. It's nothing, really" Sakura said.  
  
It was the boys' soccer game (Wings - I know they don't usually have cheerleaders in soccer but in mine they do) and the whole squad was pumped and ready to go.  
  
"Ready?" Sakura yelled.  
  
"ARE WE EVER!" The squad yelled back.  
  
{fast forwarding the game}  
  
"And the score ends 10-4 in favour of the Seiju High Panthers!" The commentator roared.  
  
"Wooooo!"  
  
"Oh Yeah!"  
  
"Go Panthers!"  
  
Eriol jogged over to Tomoyo.  
  
"So. You're a CHEERLEADER" He grinned.  
  
"Yup, proud to be!" She smiled and winked at him.  
  
"Well, I, uh, have a habit of going out with cheerleaders" Eriol scratched the back of his head.  
  
Tomoyo frowned slightly, not liking where this conversation was going. She'd stop him before he had the chance.  
  
"I have to go. Sakura and I are going out for ice-cream. Do you and Syaoran want to come with us?" She asked.  
  
"Sure" Eriol shrugged. A small frown appeared on his handsome face, not unlike Tomoyo's.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo just put fitted black ¾ t-shirts on and didn't bother to change out of their cheerleading skirts. When the boys were ready, they all headed to the ice-cream parlour.  
  
"So what happened in America?" Syaoran asked when they were seated.  
  
"I stayed with Volkers, but everyone calls her Volks, Bailey and Jordyn. They are heaps cool, you'd like them. Jordyn talked me into getting my bellybutton pierced and getting the tattoo" Tomoyo rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, I think they look mad" Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Thanks. What did you all do while I was away?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Same old, same old. Mika's still all upset about this loser dumping her but she'll be okay. I think she's overreacting a little to tell the truth. They're just guys" Sakura shrugged, jabbing thumb at Eriol when she said 'this loser'  
  
"She was getting way too clingy. She rang me eleven times in one night the other week, so I dumped her. Mika was ALWAYS wanting to do stuff and see me, I was getting sick of it. I need my space" Eriol said.  
  
"Don't blame you, man. Mika's fine as, but she was always a little too bubble-brained for my liking, at least Sakura doesn't TRY to be dense, she just naturally is" Syaoran said.  
  
"HEY!" Sakura punched his arm.  
  
"But I love you for it. And you're way hotter than Mika" Syaoran added.  
  
"Aww. C'mere" Sakura gushed. She kissed him. He grinned when they were finished.  
  
"I'm gonna compliment you more often" Syaoran said. They all laughed.  
  
"Does Touya still hate you?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran.  
  
"Yup" He said carelessly and shoved a spoon of ice-crem in his mouth.  
  
"Some things never change" She shook her head.  
  
()() (';') (^^) = =  
  
Little Wings - My bad attemps at doing a bunny, lol. Anyways, let me know what you think, Review please! 


	4. Adrenaline

LAVENDER SHADOW  
  
Little Wings - Hi! . May change the rating. Changed my pen name.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything but the plot. I also don't own 'Born to try' it belongs to Delta Goodrem. Very, very talented singer/songwriter.  
  
'word' = thoughts ~word~ = little voice in your head  
  
Reviewers : Xonnie - Thank you for reading and reviewing  
  
Sign85 - Thank you for reading and reviewing. I know it's a bit OOC, what do you mean by 'adding more stuff'?  
  
Kawaii wolf - Thank you for reading and reviewing. They will come into the story later on.  
  
"Adrenaline"  
  
It was a Tuesday and the school day had been cancelled because of a big teachers meeting that went for the rest of the week, and because Tomoyo had the week off, she wanted to practice her song instead of hanging out with her new friends. She quickly changed into jeans and a graffiti tank top and a chain belt, grabbed her guitar and snuck off to the recording studio where there was always one abandoned room that she went to practice it. No- one knew she did this, not even the people that worked there knew. They were always way too busy to notice their was one extra person practicing in an old recording room, now used for storage.  
  
Tomoyo walked in casually and went up to the security guard.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, missy?" He asked in a gruff voice.  
  
"Well, I have to see my brother urgently, he works here you see so do you think I could deliever the message to my brother? It's really important" Tomoyo lied convincingly.  
  
"I want you out of there in twenty minutes, starting now" He narrowed his eyes but let her in.  
  
"Ok, thanks" Tomoyo raced inside, knowing that the security guard would forget anyways.  
  
She found the room easily and got herself set up and started to play. Tomoyo must have been practicing for around half an hour when she heard footsteps. Tomoyo stopped playing. They were definetly footsteps and voices. She dived behind the curtain quickly.  
  
"...I just think that he'd be better with a different angle, you know? Maybe we should work on his image too, it'll boost his career a bit. The guy just seems a bit scared to do anything too" A male voice said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll try to convince him and you get the spare records" Said another.  
  
The guy who first spoke went into the room where Tomoyo had been practicing. He searched around for something. She took a deep breath but unfortunately inhaled dust. Tomoyo tried to block her nose but..  
  
AAAAACCCCCHHHOOOOOOOOO  
  
Tomoyo tripped over the hem of the curtain and fell. She looked up at the guy. He must've been 18 tops and VERY good looking. He had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked very confused  
  
"Er..hey?" He questioned. "Do you..work here?"  
  
"No, I'm so sorry, please don't tell anyone I was here" Tomoyo begged.  
  
"Of course I won't. What were you doing here anyway?" The guy asked.  
  
"Well.." She hesitated. "I'm in the music festival on Saturday and I have no idea what to sing so I come here to practice"  
  
"Ah. Sounds reasonable. Oh, I'm Azumi Kei, just call me Kei" He said.  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo, please call me Tomoyo" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"That's pretty impressive, getting accepted to play something at the festival, they only accept two or three acts each year, you have a chance to be a star" Kei said.  
  
"Yeah. Um..I don't know why I'm asking this, but, do you think you could give me a hand in deciding my song? Only if you have time, I mean" Tomoyo asked slowly.  
  
"I have all the time in the world" Kei answered. Tomoyo thanked him.  
  
"Now show me what you've got. You can sing a song already here or one of your own. If you do write your own songs, that is" He said.  
  
Tomoyo sang 'Born to Try' for him.  
  
"It'd sound a lot better on a piano, wouldn't it? Can you play that?" Kei asked.  
  
"Yeah, I usually practice that song on a piano, that's how I wrote it" Tomoyo told him.  
  
"Hmm..for the music festival on Saturday, do you plan to play the guitar or the piano? It should help narrow your search for the perfect song that'll blow everyone away. Especially the scouts who'll be there watching" Kei scratched his chin.  
  
They practiced all day, Kei giving her tips and she finding out that he played the guitar himself. When it was four o'clock Tomoyo decided she'd better head home.  
  
"Hey, well, do you..wanna grab a bite to eat before you're off?" Kei asked uncertainly.  
  
"That'd be great" Tomoyo smiled and nodded.  
  
"Okay. Your choice" Kei grinned.  
  
"McDonalds? I know it's pretty cheap and stuff, but I'm not dressed for anywhere else" Tomoyo said sheepishly.  
  
"Either am I. Good choice" Kei looked down at his old T-shirt and baggy pants.  
  
"Let's go then!" Tomoyo said.  
  
They talked all the way to McDonalds.  
  
"You know how fattening this stuff is" Tomoyo said through a mouthful of fries.  
  
Kei laughed. "How old are you anyway?"  
  
"I'm fifteen, I'll be turning sixteen next week" She answered. "You?"  
  
"I just turned eighteen, I skipped a year at school so I've been working for a year and a half. Tell me more about yourself" Kei answered.  
  
"I'm a cheerleader, I dance, I love music, singing and hanging out with my friends, I haven't got a boyfriend" Tomoyo told him.  
  
"Oh yeah. I didn't go to university because I got a job instantly at the studio, and that's where my life's taken me so far and whatever happens next, just happens I guess" Kei nodded.  
  
"I like not knowing what's gonna happen. It makes life so much funner" Tomoyo finished her drink  
  
"Cool. Wanna go?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah" Tomoyo replied.  
  
Kei took hold of Tomoyo's hand and walked her the whole way home. They got to her front door.  
  
"So will I ever see you again, Azumi Kei?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"I hope so" He whispered. Kei tilted Tomoyo's chin up and kissed her gently.  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes and wanted the kiss to last forever. The kiss made her feel tingly. It just felt so right to be with Kei.  
  
"Tomoyo, will you be my girlfriend?" Kei asked.  
  
"Yes" She said softly. She felt a connection to him like no other guy. Except Eriol.  
  
"I'll call you" He said as he backed away. Kei waved and blew her kiss before he went out of sight.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and let herself into the huge mansion. She grinned to herself. Her first boyfriend. She had to call Sakura.  
  
"Hey Sakura guess what?" Tomoyo said when Sakura picked up the phone.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I have a boyfriend!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! THAT'S SO COOL!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"I know! It all started when I was at the recording place practicing.." Tomoyo repeated the story to her best friend.  
  
"Wow, your first boyfriend. How do you feel?" Sakura said in awe.  
  
"Great. I don't know why, it's just a GUY, I mean I shouldn't be so excited. You've had loads of boyfriends. Wanna give me some good girlfriend tips?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well, all guys are different and they like different things but you should respect what he likes and don't try to change him. Oh and don't be too clingy. Call him once every second day, tops. He can call you if he wants to talk any other time" Sakura pointed out.  
  
"Okay. What do I say if I want to dump him?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"You wanna dump him already? Tomoyo, it's only been a day, I feel sorry for the poor guy!" Sakura giggled.  
  
"No! Let's just forget that. How was your day?" She questioned.  
  
"I spent the day comforting a crying Mika. Honestly, she needs to get over it. He dumped her two weeks ago, I mean, ok, she should still be sad but Mika shouldn't still be bawling her eyes out. It nearly drove me insane. I was so close to blowing up at the girl" Sakura moaned.  
  
"That's a pretty bad day, Sakura. Eriol's taking me somewhere tomorrow, he wouldn't say where but he said to wear pants" Tomoyo said thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmm. . .I wonder where he's going to take you. Oh, I was going to ask if you wanted to come go-kart racing with Syaoran and I. Bring Kei too, I wanna meet him, see if he's up to scratch and good enough for my best friend" Sakura said. Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Ok, we'll be there. See you then" She answered.  
  
"Fantastic. Bye!" Sakura said before they both hung up.  
  
*|-|*|-|*|-|*|-|*|-|*|-|*|-|*|-|*|-|*|-|*  
  
"Eriol! Hey!" Tomoyo bounded down the stairs to give her best guy friend a hug.  
  
"Hey, how's it goin?" He asked.  
  
"Great! I'm in such a good mood" She giggled.  
  
"Okay then. That's good. You ready to try something new?" Eriol asked with a glint of mischief in his eye.  
  
"What do you have planned?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously.  
  
"You'll see" Eriol took her hand and led her into the car.  
  
All the way, Tomoyo wouldn't stop asking questions about where they were going, what they were going to do, would it be fun, would it hurt and so on. They arrived in front of a building.  
  
"Tomoyo, we're going bungee jumping" Eriol said.  
  
"No! Eriol, I'm scared, noooooo!" Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"Yup. No buts, ifs or whys" He told her.  
  
Eriol dragged her into the building where they were checked in, given safety gear and an instructor to follow.  
  
"Hello, I'm Sachi and I'll be your instructor today" Sachi said.  
  
"Tomoyo's a bit scared so can we jump together?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Sure, it's always a little frightening for your first time but it really is great fun when you do it a couple of times. Here, let me get this safety gear strapped on" Sachi started helping them with the gear. "Don't worry, it's very safe" she added at the look on Tomoyo's face.  
  
"Mmm" She squeaked. They gear was securely on her.  
  
"Ok, jump when you're ready" Sachi smiled.  
  
"You ready?" Eriol's husky voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"No" Tomoyo muttered.  
  
"One..two..THREE!" Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's waist and jumped.  
  
Tomoyo screamed the whole way down until they were just hanging there.  
  
"Oh my god, Oh my god! Eriol, I DID IT!" She yelled.  
  
"Yeah, not that hard was it, huh?" Eriol laughed and hugged her.  
  
"I can't believe we're upside down. It seems so weird that we're on a different angle than we usually are. Isn't it amazing? Let's do it again! Please can we do it again?" Tomoyo said excitedly.  
  
"Of course" Eriol replied.  
  
They slowly got back up to safe standing ground.  
  
"One two threeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Tomoyo shouted and jumped again.  
  
The wind soared through her hair, messing it up, but she didn't care. The air refreshed her as she breathed in the fresh oxygen, speeding faster and faster toward the ground. Then there was the sudden jerk of the chain that stopped you from plummeting head first into the waterfall below them.  
  
....::::::::::::::::::::::::::.......  
  
"Whoa. Three words. Extreme Adrenaline" Tomoyo said.  
  
"That's two words, sweetie" Eriol laughed.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Lets get some sushi, I'm so starving!" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
When they found a seat at the sushi place, the two of them just talked.  
  
"Have you gotten started on that assignment yet? It's been a bitch for me. Nakuru wants to help out way too much. I can't believe she actually likes ancient history, it all seems a bore to me" Eriol said.  
  
"It is, but I guess you aren't into that sort of thing, it's one of your weaknesses. You must be better at something else than history. What are your strong points?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Soccer. Sport. Music" He replied.  
  
"Okay, well, pretend that Aincent Eygpt is one big soccer game. The Pharaoh is the referee, he calls the shots. The slaves are the players, working so that the other team doesn't score, or the other city doesn't take over their own. Then you think up the rest" Tomoyo sugessted.  
  
"And then, put the game into play" Eriol finished. "Wow, that helps. Now I actually WANT to do that assignment!"  
  
"Hey, I have to tell you something" Tomoyo said.  
  
"What is it?" Eriol asked, taking another bit of his sushi roll.  
  
"I met a guy yesterday while I was practicing and he helped me so much with my music then he took me out to McDonalds and we had something to eat before he walked me home. The he..er..kissed me and now he's my boyfriend" Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"What?! You've known the guy for not even a day and now your all lovey- dovey with him?" Eriol said.  
  
"What's it to you? Why does it bother you this much?" Tomoyo retorted.  
  
"It just does. You hardly know him. What if he tries something on you? He must be at least eighteen, if he works already" Eriol said stubbornly.  
  
"So? It shouldn't matter to you if I have a boyfriend or not. Tell me WHY you don't like the idea" Tomoyo shot back.  
  
"I-" Eriol shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. "I l-love you, Tomoyo" He got up and left the restaurant, leaving Tomoyo wide-eyed and surprised.  
  
{@}^{@}^{@}^{@}^{@}^{@}^{@}^{@}  
  
'I can't believe he LOVES me' Tomoyo thought. 'Oh forget it. Why should he care so much, he hasn't known me for long'  
  
~Yeah, but he knows you better than anyone else, beside Sakura and Jordyn~ said a little voice in the back of her head.  
  
'Oh shut up'  
  
~You know it's right~  
  
'I'm just going to stop fretting about Eriol, it's none of his business'  
  
~Then why do you care so much?~  
  
It was true. Why DID she care so much?  
  
Little Wings - Hehe. I know this chapter was a bit cheesy, I really didn't like it at all, I would've skimmed through it if I were you, only coz it has some important points of Tomoyo getting a boyfriend and Eriol being jealous. Otherwise skip it entirely. Please review! And I'm always open to constructive critiscism and ways to improve the story! 


	5. Feminine Sides

LAVENDER SHADOW  
  
Little Wings - Hi! . May change the rating for swearing. Changed my pen name. Oh, and WHAT DOES BEING A BETA READER MEAN?  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything but the plot. I also don't own 'Born to try' it belongs to Delta Goodrem. Very, very talented singer/songwriter.  
  
'word' = thoughts ~word~ = little voice in your head  
  
Reviewers : Pinkketernity - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
  
Sign58 - Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope that you'll find the characters are not as OOC as they were, and I tried to put more detail!  
  
Princess Krystal01 - Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
  
"Feminine Sides"  
  
"Syaoran! Sakura! Over here!" Tomoyo called and waved at them.  
  
Her and Kei were waiting in the line for the go-kart racing. The cute couple went over to Tomoyo and her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey, I'm Sakura! You must be Kei Azumi" Sakura greeted him.  
  
"Li" Syaoran gave a curt nod. He didn't trust this guy one bit.  
  
"How's it going?" Kei smiled.  
  
Tomoyo, sensing Syaoran's untrusting behavior, decided to say something before he said something else to Kei. "Well, we should be going in then, huh?" She said.  
  
"Tomoyo, I don't like the way Syaoran's looking at Kei" Sakura whispered to her best friend. She looked at the death glare he was giving Kei.  
  
"I know. I saw it too" Tomoyo muttered.  
  
"You two are so going down!" Sakura grinned at Kei and Tomoyo.  
  
"Girl, I don't think so!" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Hey. How many?" The ticket guy said. They'd moved up to the front of the line.  
  
"Four please" Kei said politely. Syaoran snorted.  
  
"Yeap, those four just over there. Next!" He told them, indicating to four go-karts nearby.  
  
Kei, Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo each chose one and strapped themselves in. They all drove slowly to their track and stopped at the starting line. But that was when the trouble arose.  
  
"You know it would be so much better if Eriol were here instead, don't you think?" Syaoran said loudly.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura hissed. "Be nice!"  
  
"Get ready to get your ass kicked, Azumi" Syaoran said in a dangerously low voice.  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't have said that. You are in for a jolt back to reality" Kei spat.  
  
"Bring it on" Syaoran said coldly.  
  
"No. You know, this isn't a good idea, why don't we make this a nice, friendly race okay? Then we're all happy, ne?" Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
"Yeah. I totally agree with that idea, what about you guys? All up for a good, and FRIENDLY race?" Sakura begged them.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. This guy's going down. Prepare to eat my dust, baka" Syaoran gave him a more intense glare.  
  
"Not if you eat mine first, Li" Kei snapped.  
  
Syaoran revved up the engine and sped of down the track. Kei, having almost as good reflexes as Li, did the same. Sakura and Tomoyo gave a small shriek before trying to catch up with them. No use whatsoever, the boys were just way too fast for them.  
  
Kei pushed the accelerator to the limit and was neck and neck with Syaoran. Kei bumped his go-kart, causing him to go a little off track. When he was back on balance, he and Kei shoved each other at the exact same time with a lot of force, causing them both to crash into opposite sides of the track, into the side tires. The girls screamed and stopped their karts. Tomoyo and Sakura hopped out as quickly as they could and rushed to their boyfriends.  
  
"KEI!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"SYAORAN!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"This isn't dodgem cars!" Tomoyo scolded while the two boys glared at each other. "Kei, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine" He shook off the dust.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran, you are so untrusting, why did you have to be so competitive, huh?" Sakura said but nevertheless gave him a hug.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran, I'm really sorry, I'm just gonna take him home now, I apologize for ruining your day" Tomoyo said, as if Kei were a restless little child.  
  
"Yeah, I think we'll head off too" Sakura shot Syaoran a rare dirty look.  
  
Tomoyo made sure that they were out of earshot of Sakura and Syaoran before she blew up at Kei.  
  
"What were you thinking?!" Tomoyo rounded on him.  
  
"He started it. He just started giving me glares and making comments, it wasn't my fault" Kei said simply.  
  
"Oh, that sounds so childish and you know it!" Tomoyo snapped. "If you hadn't retaliated then maybe Syaoran wouldn't have kept being so cold to you"  
  
"You're right. Maybe I should've just let it go" Kei shrugged.  
  
"Aren't I always?" Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"C'mere" Kei laughed and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They only separated when oxygen was needed.  
  
"Listen, I'm really sorry but I have to go" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Ok. Call me later, yeah?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, alright" Tomoyo waved good-bye then walked home.  
  
She had to call Eriol. Tomoyo just hated being on a bad note with one of her best friends. He should forgive her. But wait. 'I don't have anything to be sorry for, so why should he forgive me?'  
  
~You broke his heart~  
  
'I can't help that. Maybe I just don't return those feelings'  
  
~Don't you?~  
  
'N-no'  
  
~Then why are you this upset if he's just a friend to you?~  
  
'Beacause he's one of my BEST friends!'  
  
~Remember in ninth grade when you tripped on Sakura's rug and broke her favourite CD? You weren't as upset that she was mad at you~  
  
'I was so'  
  
~No, you weren't. Sure, you called her once in the three days she was pissed at you but you just waited for her to come round~  
  
'I'm not a bad friend. I had more on my mind that week. My singing recital was coming up, I didn't have much time'  
  
~I didn't say you were. You have the music festival coming up and you still find the time to fret about how sad you are that Eriol's mad at you. At hours on end, mind you~  
  
'JUST SHUT UP! Stupid little voice. What are you anyways, my conscience?'  
  
~Actually, yes. It took you a lot longer to figure it out than I'd expected~  
  
'Are you always this annoying?'  
  
~No. I only pop up when you need advice, or something's troubling you, and I give you a gentle shove in the right direction. Eriol~  
  
'I'm gonna give YOU a gentle shove in the-'  
  
"Miss Daidouji, is that you?" One of the maids called.  
  
"Yes" Tomoyo called back.  
  
"Your mother had to leave urgently on a business trip in Europe, sealing a deal and she should be back in a couple of months" the maid told her.  
  
"Thank you, Tachika" Tomoyo sighed. Her mother ALWAYS had to go on freakin' business trips.  
  
Tomoyo chucked her shoes off and pushed the little voice to the back of her mind. She reached for the phone and dialed Eriol's number.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Hiiragazawa residence" A female voice said.  
  
"Moshi moshi, could I speak to Eriol please?" Tomoyo asked politely.  
  
"Yes. Hold on a minute" The voice said.  
  
"Eriol speaking" Eriol said.  
  
"Eriol, it's Tomoyo" Tomoyo said. He kept silent. "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Please, say something" She asked nervously.  
  
"Don't be sorry. I should be the one apologizing, I'm happy for you, really. I am" Eriol answered with a happier not in his voice.  
  
"I hate being on bad terms with you, let's not fight again, ok?" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Deal. So what did you do today?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Ugh. You don't want to know" Tomoyo rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see.  
  
"Yes I do. Now spill, it doesn't sound as if it's good" Eriol urged.  
  
"Okay...Well, Sakura, Syaoran, Kei and I were at the go-karts right? And Syaoran doesn't..er..like Kei very much and they turned a race into a game of bumper cars. They ended up crashing and received a scolding from Sakura and I" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Sounds like my cute little descendant. Wow, I totally forgot about the little descendant thing" Eriol laughed.  
  
"Hey, you wanna come round my house tonight with Sakura and 'cute little descendant' and watch the cardcapturing tapes? I can't believe I still have them all" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great. Be over in an hour" Eriol said.  
  
::.*.::.*.::.*.::.*.::.*.::.*.::.*.::.*.::.*.::.*.::.*.::  
  
"Ohhhh, look at Sakura! She's so tiny!" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Sakura, I have to admit, you look ridiculous in that outfit" Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"I agree" Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Shut up you guys!" Sakura said half-heartedly, she herself, was laughing too.  
  
"Sorry Sakura, but you're the funny-looking cardcaptor! 'Return to your power confined! Water card!'" Syaoran said in a squeaky voice.  
  
"Hey! Watch it! Don't you remember 'Force, know my plight, release the light! Lightning!" Sakura giggled.  
  
"Shut up" Syaoran blushed.  
  
"Oh, how sweet, my cute little descendant's blushing. Again" Eriol teased.  
  
"Hey! I wanted to forget about that, and I succeeded! Now you just had to go and bring it up again!" Syaoran glared at him.  
  
Tomoyo laughed and threw popcorn at him. "At least you've loosened up since then. Are you guys coming to the Music Festival?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course we are!" Sakura said.  
  
"Damn straight. I wouldn't ,miss seeing Christina Aguilera if you paid me!" Eriol grinned.  
  
"Oh!" Tomoyo said in a mock indignant voice.  
  
"One, you don't NEED more money, Eriol, you're loaded. And two, we're seeing TOMOYO. It's her big moment, and all you can think about is seeing Christina Aguilera, I like her music but some of the stuff she wears" Sakura shuddered.  
  
"Yeah, that's the best thing about it!" Eriol laughed.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura belted him with pillows and slippers. Syaoran was observing the scene, a rare amused look on his face.  
  
Suddenly, the lights went out with a buzz. Tomoyo grabbed onto the nearest person, who just happened to be Eriol. Sakura huddled close to Syaoran and scrunched her eyes shut.  
  
"W-what happened?" She whispered.  
  
"Shh Sakura, it's gonna be ok, come on, I have a torch in my bag upstairs, we'll go and get it" Syaoran comforted.  
  
"Eriol?" Tomoyo said softly.  
  
"Yeah?" He answered.  
  
"I'm scared" Tomoyo told him. He hugged her and kissed her head.  
  
"It'll be ok" Eriol reassured her.  
  
Tomoyo could just make out his face and she did something she'd wanted to do for a long time. She kissed him.  
  
Eriol looked at her in surprise for a moment, even though he knew she wouldn't be able to see the look on his face. Then he pulled her close and it was his turn to kiss her.  
  
He pressed his soft lips against hers and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entry. Tomoyo opened her mouth and kissed him like she'd never kissed Kei, or anyone else for that matter. It was true, she DID kiss one guy in America but this was the first time she'd actually felt something. A beam or light was shining from upstairs, Syaoran's torch. Tomoyo and Eriol broke apart quickly.  
  
"Oh god. I'm sorry" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Hey, you two ok?" Sakura called.  
  
"Um, yeah" Eriol said huskily. Oh how she loved the sound of his voice.  
  
'What have I done?' Tomoyo thought miserably 'I cheated on Kei!'  
  
~So? You love Eriol, not Kei~  
  
'I do not. Now do me favor and DON'T TALK TO ME!'  
  
"Found the torch' Syaoran said.  
  
"Obviously" Eriol smirked.  
  
Syaoran looked like he was fighting not to say 'shut up' with great difficulty. He compromised on glaring at his cousin. As usual. Sakura released the clow key, something she hadn't done for a long time and used the light card. The room was bright again.  
  
"Well, we can't watch television because the light card only gives light, not electricity" Sakura said.  
  
"Then we'll just have to find another way to entertain ourselves" Eriol grinned mischievously.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously, but deliberately not looking at Eriol. His grin faltered slightly when he noticed this.  
  
"Why don't we share some embarrassing stories? Don't you think Syaoran?" Eriol said innocently.  
  
"No" He said stubbornly.  
  
"Ooohhhh, do tell!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"Okay then! There was one time when Syaoran was eight, and his sisters must've been around fifteen and over. Anyway, Syaoran's sisters thought it would be fantastic if they had another sister" Eriol started.  
  
"You shut your face or I'll personally rearrange it!" Syaoran threatened.  
  
"So moving on with the story, they tied him to a chair and somehow got a nice little skirt and blouse onto him, then they put..was it PINK lipstick they put on you? Hmm..then of course the eye shadow and blush. Nice rosy cheeks when they'd done the make-up. So then of course, Syaoran's sisters thought no girl could have his messy hair, so they attached double-sided tape to a wig and fastened it on" Eriol laughed.  
  
"Poor Syaoran! That would've been so funny!" Tomoyo and Sakura giggled. Syaoran growled.  
  
"And for the finishing touch, a sweet little hat completed the outfit. How's that for getting in touch with your feminine side, my cute little descendant?" Eriol chuckled.  
  
"That's so gorgeous, Syaoran!" Sakura kissed him on the cheek, leaving him blushing slightly.  
  
Little Wings - And that's the end of that chapter! Lol. I actually liked this chapter, as opposed to the last one. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Breaking up, Starting up and Taking the ...

LAVENDER SHADOW  
  
Little Wings - Hey, I'm back, sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I'm at my dad's so I won't be able to post as much. Probably a chapter a week or less.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own CCS or the songs I use.  
  
"Breaking up, starting up and taking the stage"  
  
Tomoyo lay on her sleeping bag, looking at Sakura, Syaoran and..Eriol. They had all stayed over that night and neither were awake yet. Except for her. She sighed and looked around the room, trying to find something to pass time. Maybe making out with Eriol if he was awake.  
  
'No, you have a boyfriend. You're such a cheat'  
  
RING RING!  
  
Tomoyo snatched up the phone. "Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, it's Kei" her boyfriend said.  
  
"Oh, hey Kei" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Have you got everything set for tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
"Uh-huh, song is confidential, of course, even for you" She told him.  
  
"Aw" Kei groaned.  
  
"Too bad!" Tomoyo teased.  
  
"Ok then. Sorry to make this phone call short but I have to go, love you" Kei said.  
  
Tomoyo felt a pang of guilt about the previous night and thought. "Ok, bye"  
  
She slammed down the phone infrustration. Then bit her lip. She'd enjoyed kissing Eriol more than Kei and she shouldn't feel like that. Worse still, she wanted to do it again.  
  
'I'm a bad girlfriend' Tomoyo thought.  
  
~No, you're not. Being in love isn't a crime~  
  
'But I'm not in love with Kei'  
  
~Eriol you idiot~  
  
'Oh. Don't call me an idiot'  
  
~So you finally admit you have fallen for the blue-haired boy?~  
  
'No'  
  
~Liar. You can't hide from your own conscience, dolt~  
  
'I can and I will. So there'  
  
~Face it Tomoyo. You've got it bad for him and he for you in return. Get your act together and stop moping around~  
  
Tomoyo frowned and got up to make breakfast, thinking about that damn conscience and the phone call.  
  
She got out the pancake mix and absent-mindedly tossed it all in. Tomoyo thought about the music festival the next day and bit her lip. It was true, she'd done one performance on assembly in America but that was 500 kids. Not 5,000 people. Tomoyo had gotten her outfit sent over from Jordyn.  
  
"Hey! Breakfast is ready!" She yelled.  
  
Three pairs of footsteps came into the kitchen. Each grabbed a plate and staring to eat. Tomoyo sat down. Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances and stopped chewing. The three of them forced the food down their throats and put their cutlery down.  
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Uh..Sorry Tomoyo, I'm not really hungry" Eriol coughed.  
  
"Sorry Tomo, my appetite's gone. You know how it just comes and goes!" Sakura said in a fake bright voice.  
  
Syaoran cleared his throat and glanced at the other two. "They're great. You try them. I didn't know you could cook so well"  
  
"Thanks" Tomoyo grinned and shoved a forkful of pancake in her mouth.  
  
She almost immediately spat in out, to the amusement of her three other friends, who cracked up laughing.  
  
"Ew. Syaoran!" Tomoyo whined.  
  
"Not my fault you suck at cooking!" he gasped in between laughs.  
  
"Oh shutup" She huffed.  
  
(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)  
  
"Daidouji, Tomoyo" Tomoyo said to the security guard.  
  
"Fifth door on the left" he said in a gruff voice  
  
Tomoyo headed toward the dressing room where she was meant to get ready. She found her name and opened the door to find a full length mirror, a stool in front of a make-up table and another mirror, a couch and a mini fridge. She put her costume down and sat herself down in front of the make- up table and started applying her eye make-up.  
  
A knock sounded on the wooden door of Tomoyo's room. She got up and opened the door.  
  
It was Kei. With roses.  
  
"K-Kei" she stammered.  
  
"Hey gorgeous, just thought I'd wish you good luck" he kissed her lips quickly.  
  
"Um..thanks for the roses, but, oh my god" Tomoyo put her hands on her hair.  
  
"What is it?" Kei frowned.  
  
"Listen, I really, really like you, ok? I really do and you'll make a great boyfriend for a great girl. That girl just isn't me. I'm sorry" Tomoyo said sympathetically.  
  
He looked shocked for a second but then to her surprise, he smiled.  
  
"That's cool. I always thought I was a bit old for you. I guess I'll see you round. No hard feelings?" Kei asked.  
  
"Sure" Tomoyo gave him a friendly hug before shoving him playfully out the door.  
  
When Kei was out and the door was closed, Tomoyo got out a straightener and straightened the bottom of her hair, so the curls were now straight. Her shiny black hair hung straight down to her mid-back.  
  
Her outfit consisted of light-wash flared jeans and a white V-necked halter top. Tomoyo's black ankle boots were completely covered by her long jeans. A silver necklace that looked like barbed wire hung around her neck. Clear lipgloss shone on her lips and eyeliner and mascara decorated her eyes. She fit her headpiece on around her hair.  
  
"Hey, you're on in ten minutes, Christina then The Black Eyed Peas and then you and afterward Good Charlotte. You'll only have a keyboard I'm sorry" A woman in her late twenties ducked in her door to tell her.  
  
"That's ok" Tomoyo replied.  
  
One of her favourite bands was there! She grabbed her polaroid camera and shoved it in her bag. Tomoyo crept out of her room and searched the names on the doors. There it was! Good Charlotte. She opened and went straight in.  
  
The band stared at her quizzically.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, wrong room!" Tomoyo's hand flew to her chest. 'Perfect' she thought.  
  
"Nothin on it" Billy said. "I like your necklace"  
  
"Really? Thanks. While I'm here, do you mind if I get some photos? It's not every day you get to meet Good Charlotte" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sure. Are you one of the three undiscovered acts?" Benji said.  
  
"Um, yeah, I am.. I write my own stuff and play the piano" She replied.  
  
Tomoyo had a lot of fun taking photos with the boys and got the dressing room assistant to take a few so she was with all of them. They were having the time of their lives in their little photography session until Tomoyo looked at the clock.  
  
"Uh-oh, I'm on in two minutes!" she said said frantically and rushing to backstage, where she found the manager.  
  
"Where've you been?" she hissed.  
  
"Sorry" Tomoyo apologized.  
  
"..And now! Our first undiscovered act is Tomoyo Daidouji!" A voice announced.  
  
Tomoyo put on a grin and strutted on stage. She sat down at the key board.  
  
"Hey everyone, I'm Tomoyo and the song I'll be singing is called 'Lost without you' and it's dedicated to Eriol" she said.  
  
Tomoyo's fingers went over the keys of the piano, playing the introduction and she started to sing.  
  
| |  
  
|"I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes | |A little righteous and too proud | |I just want to find a way to compromise | |Cos I believe that we can work things out | | | |I thought I had all the answers | |Never giving in | |But baby since you've gone | |I admit that I was wrong | | | |All I know is I'm lost without you | |I'm not gonna lie | |How am I gonna be strong without you | |I need you by my side | | | |If we ever said we'll never be together | |and we ended with goodbye | |Don't know what I'd do | |I'm lost without you | | | |I keep trying to find my way | |but all I know is | |Im lost without you | |I keep trying to face the day | |Lost without you | | | |Am I ever gonna get rid of these blues? | |Baby i'm so lonely all the time | |Everywhere I go I get so confused | |You're the only thing that's on my mind | | | |Oh my beds so cold at night | |I miss you more each day | |Only you can make it right | |No I'm not too proud to say | | | |All I know is I'm lost without you | |I'm not gonna lie | |How Am I gonna be strong without you | |I need you by my side | | | |If we ever said we'll never be together | |and we ended it with goodbye | |Don't know what I'd do | |I'm lost without you | | | |I keep trying to find my way | |And all I know is | |I'm lost without you | |I keep trying to face the day | |I'm lost without you | | | |If I could only hold you now | |Make the pain just go away | |Can't stop the tears from running down my face | |oh | |All I know is I'm lost without you | |I'm not gonna lie | |How my I gonna be strong without you | |I need you by my side | | | |If we ever said we'll never be together | |and we ened it with goodbye | |Don't know what I'd do | |I'm lost without you | | | |I keep trying to find my way | |And all I know is | |I'm lost without you | |I keep trying to face the day | |Lost without your love | | | |I keep trying to find my way | |And all I know is | |I'm lost without you | | | |I'm Lost without you" Tomoyo finished. "Thank-you" | | | |The crowd errupted in whistles, screams and applause. Sakura, | |Syaoran and Eriol standing out the most of them all. Especially | |Eriol. Tomoyo stood up and gave the crowd on last grin before | |walking to the wings of the stage to watch Good Charlotte's | |performance. | | | |"That was great, Tomoyo. Now here's Good Charlotte with the | |Anthem!" the host said. | | | |"It's a new day, but it all feels old | |It's a good life, that's what I'm told | |But everything, it all just feels the same | | | |And my high school, it felt more to me | |Like a jail cell, a penitentiary | |My time spent there, it only made me see | | | |That I don't ever wanna be like you | |I don't wanna do the things you do | |I'm never gonna hear the words you say | |'Cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be | | | |You...don't wanna be just like you | |What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up, | |you, don't wanna be you | | | |"Go to college, a university, get a real job," | |That's what they said to me | |But I could never live the way they want | |I'm gonna get by and just do my time, out of step while they all | |get in line I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind | | | |Do you really wanna be like them, do you really wanna be another | |trend? Do you wanna be part of their crowd? 'Cause I don't ever | |wanna, no I don't ever wanna be | | | |You...don't wanna be just like you | |What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up, | |you, don't wanna be you | | | |Shake it once, that's fine | |Shake it twice, that's okay | |Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself again" they | |sang. | | | |"We all met a girl today, Tomoyo, wanna help us finish the rest | |of the song?" Joel called. | | | |Tomoyo's jaw dropped. Someone shoved a handheld microphone in her| |hands and pushed her onstage and she walked quickly to the | |centre, and started to sing the rest of the song. | | | |"You...don't wanna be just like you | |What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up, | |Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me, you, don't wanna be| |just like you | |This is the anthem throw all your hands up, y'all got to feel me,| |sing if you're with me" She sang by herself, the guys joined in | |the rest. | | | |"Another loser anthem (whoa-oh) | |Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh) | |Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh) | |Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)" | | | |The applause was loud and it rushed through Tomoyo. She laughed | |and hugged the Good Charlotte boys before going offstage with | |them. | | | |"Wow. I love that" Tomoyo muttered. | | | |"It's a rush, isn't it?" Paul smiled. | | | |"Yeah" she smiled back. | | | |"We gotta go, be sure to save us your album, Tomoyo!" Joel waved.| | | | | |"If it gets that far" Tomoyo giggled and turned around. Eriol was| |facing her. | | | |"Eriol, I-" her explaination was silenced with a kiss. Tomoyo was| |shocked at first then twisted her arms around Eriol's neck, | |deepening it. | | | |"I love you" she whispered in his ear. | | | |"I love you too" he said back. | | | |@&@&@&@&@&@ | | | |Little Wings - There goes another chapter and Tomoyo's | |performance! Don't worry though, there'll be more coming up! | | | | | 


End file.
